Fruits of Labor
by Wordgawk
Summary: The Sunleth Waterscape provides more surprises than just monsters. Noel x Serah.


**Author's note: I'm happy this one little thought of mine turned into a fic.**

* * *

Fruits of Labor

Sunleth Waterscape was teeming with life, both the exotic fauna and prickly monsters type. Noel and Serah had dropped in to scrap with a few Flans and other beasties for resources.

The fights were tiring her out and Serah had just agreed with Noel's suggestion that they locate a Time Gate for their next destination when she stopped walking on the dirt path.

Noel, a couple paces ahead of her, also ceased moving when he realized Serah wasn't with him. He turned around. "What's up?"

Now, _those_ were pretty. Serah's attention had wandered to a dense shrubbery the two of them passed. Within the leaves, a plethora of the most alluring berries grew there. Red-striped and shining, the fruit was a siren's call to hungry travellers.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Serah asked Noel as he came up beside her. She really wanted to try some of them.

"I've never used that adjective to describe them." Noel plucked one of the juicy orbs and peered at it against the sunlight. "These are unusual."

He was about to pop the fruit into his mouth when Mog swished over his shoulder and nabbed the plump berry.

"Hey!" Noel tried to snatch the floating white puff who flew off with his treat, but Mog spun around and around like a whirring top as he retreated.

"Kupo, kupo, kupo! Pretty like a jewel!" Mog's bobble concurred by lighting up pink. He went up to hide in a nearby tree.

Serah giggled. Mog was getting the idea. "Let's take a break."

"Right here?" Noel glanced around. A walking trail wasn't the most comfortable spot to sit and eat.

"There is shade over that way." Serah gestured to a grove of sturdy trees some distance away. The area appeared open enough to keep an eye out for interlopers.

Noel nodded. "Let's grab some and head over."

No way was Serah content with a tiny portion. Her rumbling stomach begged for more. "I want this whole bush."

Disbelief raised Noel's eyebrow. "Are you serious? There's enough here to fill your arms. How do you expect to carry all of it?"

Good point. Serah tapped her foot. She wished they had a massive bucket to tote those luscious berries. Mog couldn't transform into one, disappointingly. He was a weapons-only Mog.

Serah's gaze fixed on the circular patterns lining Noel's shirtfront. She grinned when an idea formed.

"Why don't you head over there first? I'll bring these." Serah began scavenging.

"I can help. Won't you need to come back here a bunch of times to get all of them?" Noel responded, reaching for the bush.

Serah waved him away. Oh, he would help, all right. "No worries. I want to pick the tastiest ones."

Noel, choosing not to argue, shrugged and started walking away.

As Serah got into the groove, she made little noises. Selecting the best berries was tough. There were a lot more than she assumed. Maybe she shouldn't get the entire bush if she ever wanted to eat.

Cupping a hand's worth, Serah went to Noel. He sat cross-legged, holding up his palm towards the sun to enjoy the rays on his skin. When Noel saw her approach, his face lightened.

Perfect. He was seated in his usual way, just as she hoped. "You stay as you are, Mr. Kreiss."

Blinking curiously at Serah, Noel didn't understand why she ordered him so until she plunked her berries onto his lap. The wide plane of fabric of his low pant legs made a fantastic pseudo-bucket.

His eyes widened at Serah's unexpected delivery. "What you are doing?"

Serah laughed as Noel stared down at his fruit-laden pants. "You can cover a table with that much cloth. Sit still while I bring more. Don't start without me."

"I'm not a picnic table!" Noel called after her in mock reproach.

Another round of picking made Serah hum happily. She couldn't remember when she last gathered fruit like this. Another two trips should suffice.

Some minutes passed before she finished. Eagerly, her ditty intensified. She couldn't wait to try these. It was only fair she wait before sharing them with Noel. After all, he wasn't eating yet, either.

Serah jogged to Noel, carefully clasping her other hand over her full hand. "Ta-da! I'm back…"

Her voice trailed off at the suspiciously empty space on Noel's pants. Noel still sat cross-legged as she requested.

"Yes?" Noel sounded awfully casual. His eyes were clear as the sky.

"You ate them!" Serah's clear disappointment made her huff slightly.

"Mog did. You saw how he went after those!" Noel sounded irritated, but maybe that was a skilled ruse.

Noel was right. Mog still was off on his own, already snacking on these sweet delights. Maybe. Serah groaned. She wanted to eat these together with Noel.

"That Mog." Serah gave the benefit of doubt and laid her berries on Noel's lap. "I'll be back. Wait a bit, ok?"

Noel waved at her departure.

Serah returned with another batch. Again, Noel's lap was a blue sea.

"Mog?" The coincidences were becoming bothersome.

"Yup. You've gotta chain him down when it comes to these things." Noel brushed away unruly bangs off his forehead.

Crouching down slowly, Serah closely studied his face. He merely responded with a furrowed forehead and a blank stare. Serah couldn't find any signs of guilt.

Serah stopped inspecting Noel and his lively eyes danced. "Want one first?"

With a harrumph at her hard work gone, Serah ignored Noel and pointedly faced the opposite direction from him. If he did eat without her, she wasn't going to give him satisfaction. If Mog did, well, Noel could've tackled the thieving Moogle.

Her plan worked. Noel's defeated tone asked, "Hey, aren't you going to share?"

Serah adamantly shook her head. She poked one of the soft buds in her possession. Eat all at once or singles?

Noel's strong arms gently linked around her neck. Serah's breath caught when his chest pressed against her back. His clean, earthy scent surrounded her.

"Please, please, may I have some?" Intentionally or not, Noel's low rumble in her ear almost made Serah shiver.

When she didn't reply, Noel smoothly added, "You never said no."

Serah forgot how to swallow. Noel's calm breathing dusted over her cheek and his heartbeat thumped through his thin shirt. She enjoyed the loose, comfortable way his arms rested across her collar.

Serah opened her mouth to say that maybe she was being unfair when a gasp took over the words. Mingled with his heat was a sweet tang.

There was her proof. She turned in his arms and placed a fingertip on his lips. "You glutton!"

Confusion passed Noel's face. The expression swooped when his hand went to his mouth and touched her fingers. Sheepish grinning took over Noel.

"Ok, ok. I ate most of it. But Mog did take some. Honestly." Noel didn't release her fingers, only gently curled his own around them. His vision drew down. "Sorry for eating so much. I'm hungrier than I thought. Forgive me?"

The uncertain tilt of his chin and the deepened blue of his eyes showed he truly felt remorse.

Serah let herself sink in those azure depths. How long could she breathe underwater?

"I'll get some for you after you're done. It'll be your turn to wait here." Noel's offer was nice, but Serah was now distractedly watching his lips move and not listening. The motion hypnotized her.

"Serah?"

Her head swam at his nearness. "Yes, I forgive you."

Relief infused in his expression. Noel let go of her hand. Serah felt letdown at that, but his warmth lingered when he took a berry between his thumb and forefinger. "Prepare for joy…"

With the musical lilt to his precursor and his smile, succulence flowed onto her tongue.

-THE END-


End file.
